Posion Ivy
by FirstLady8892
Summary: JONAS. Who are the Lucas Brother's posion ivy? read and find out. SLASH, INCEST. JOE/KEVIN, NICK/KEVIN, NICK/JOE, NICK/JOE/KEVIN
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own JONAS or the title/song which belongs to the Jonas Brothers.**

**i want to thank my sisters for everything.**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

**_8:00 am, Second of July, Two Thousand and Eight_**

A quiet moan echoed through out the room as two bodies ground into each other. The older was quietly grinding into the younger, they were both aching hard, and wet spots were appearing on the thin fabric that kept them apart.

The brunette's lips were sucking lightly on the golden skin underneath; he loved the salty taste his lover's skin held.

Pulling his lips off with a wet sequencing sound, he left light wet kisses upon the throat before pulling the earlobe into his mouth.

The younger's moan vibrated through his chest, as he arched his waist into the older's. The raven haired lover gasped as his lover let go of the ear to nip at his throat.

Kevin's lips left Joe's neck, and pulled one of his brother's nipples in his mouth. Sucking on it lightly, as his brother arched into his mouth, causing him to let out a light chuckle around the nipple.

Kevin trailed his lips down his brother's tanned abdomen; he dipped his tongue into his belly button. As his hands went to the waist band of the underwear, as his mouth sucked on the skin on his hip bone.

Pulling the waistband down slowly, Joe arched helping his brother take the last of his clothes off. Kevin threw the underpants somewhere in the room, not caring where it land, as his hazel eyes landed on the bare body of his lover.

Quickly stripping himself of his last garment, Kevin settled his body above his little brother. As their hard erections met for the first time, both brothers let out a soft moan at the contact, the heat beating off their erections nearly burning the other.

Kevin grabbed the lube and quickly lubed his finger before slowly inserting it into his brother. His brother inhaled at the notion, Kevin gave him a moment before pumping his finger in and out.

Soon a second finger followed, and then the scissoring. Kevin took his time; he didn't want to hurt his brother. Joe was no virgin, in fact he was far from it, but he was always extremely tight like his first time.

Soon Joe was moaning under him, Kevin slowly pulled out his fingers before placing himself at his brother's entrance.

Pulling his brother's lips into a kiss, he slowly pressed in, before he was seated all the way into his brother.

Stilling himself for a second, before Joe pulled away for breath, gasping out a request for Kevin to move.

Kevin slowly pulled out before pressing back in, he kept this up for a while before it became too much to stay at such a speed.

Kevin pulled back and slammed back in, causing his brother to gasp and arch into him when he hit Joe's prostate.

Kevin once again claimed Joe's lips in a almost desperate kiss, but it was also slow and passionate.

Kevin slammed in once more hitting his peak, and causing Joe to follow him, both of their moans of pleasure being swallowed by the other's mouth.

Kevin collapsed on Joe regaining his breath before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to him.

_I just got back from the doctor_

_He told me that I had a problem_

_But I realized it's you_

_I try to scratch away the issue_

_All I ever get is tissues_

_I can't wipe away my tears_

The brothers were drawn to each other.

No matter how they tried to stray but were pulled back in.

They were drawn like magnets.

They were drawn like a moth to the flame.

They were each others…addiction.

They were each others….Poison Ivy.


	2. Chapter 2

_11:00 am, Second of July, Two Thousand and Eight_

The younger growled at the oldest as he pounced. Pinning the older to the wall as he attacked his throat. Sucking on the tan salty skin, their hands were exploring the skin that was hidden under their shirts.

Nick bit down on the skin causing his brother to moan, at the same time Nick moaned due to his brother pinching his nipples.

Nick let go of the skin as his hands traveled underneath his brother's shirt. Claiming his brother's lips in a harsh kiss as his hands trailed across the smooth skin of his brother's chest.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Nick pulled the garment upwards, before regretfully pulling away so that he could take the garment off.

Instead of reattaching their lips Nick's mouth pulled the skin on his brother's collar bone into his mouth, he sucked on the skin harshly causing his brother to arch into his body at the ministration.

Nick smirked but he let ago of the skin, his fingers went to his brother's waistband of his pants. Nick put his lips next to his brother's ear as his fingers teased his brother as he played with the skin that met the waistband.

The younger was tired of being teased. And he told his brother that. After watching his brother walk around in the most teasing outfit that he owned, which happened to be a tight blue sweater and black skinny jeans. The tight blue sweater made the elder look delectable, while the skinny jeans showed off his perfect round ass. The younger was plagued with images of him pounding into the ass that he loved. The outfit hugged the elders body in a way that it made the youngest impossible to concentrate on anything less.

Without any warning Nick pulled his brother's pants down freeing his brother's erection in the process, he swiftly pushed down his own jeans.

Nick covered his fingers in spit as his brother wrapped his legs around Nick's waist. Nick's brown eyes looked up at his brother's hazel ones as he slipped his finger into his brother's hole.

The elder inhaled at the notion; Nick pulled his brother into a slow passionate kiss as he moved the finger in and out.

Soon a second finger entered his brother, before scissoring his brother. The older brother moaned at his brother's ministrations, pulling their mouths apart so that the moan echoed through the room.

The older gasped telling his brother that he couldn't wait anymore, and just do it all ready. Nick smirked as he pushed into his brother. Both of the brothers moaned at the movement.

Nick stilled for a moment to gain a better balance and let his brother get comfortable.

Their hazel and brown eyes connected before Nick pulled out and then slammed back in.

Kevin clung onto his brother, his fingers scratching his brother's back, as his brother slammed into him relentlessly.

Nick reangled his hips before slamming back into his brother, causing Kevin to arch into him, a silent scream leaving his lips as his fingernails dug into Nick's shoulders.

Nick smirked knowing he had found his brother's prostate, making sure he would hit that beautiful spot each time as he pounded into his brother.

Kevin pulled Nick into a desperate kiss, their tongues tangling in the middle as the came closer to their peaks.

Nick slammed in once more before coming in his brother; Kevin followed him seconds later coating both of their stomachs in cum.

Nick leant against the wall for a second before slowly lowering both of them to the floor, his legs were like jelly and he was bound to collapse in seconds.

_And now I found out you were lying_

_When you told me you were trying_

_Just to medicate the rash_

_The tangled lines they got deceiving_

_From the lines now are leading_

_To the truth I need to hear_

The brothers were drawn to each other.

No matter how they tried to stray but were pulled back in.

They were drawn like magnets.

They were drawn like a moth to the flame.

They were each others…addiction.

They were each others….Poison Ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

**3:00 pm, Second of July, Two Thousand and Eight**

The two brothers stumbled into the room, their lips never leaving the other as they kissed. The younger which was the one leading them in, closed the door with his foot before slamming his brother into the nearest wall.

Their tongues fought for dominance that the older would surly loose, as they tore at the clothing that acted as a barrier between them and what they desired.

The older's hands grabbed the sides of his brother's shirt and roughly pulled causing buttons to fly everywhere, his brother gave him a slight growl at him for wrecking his shirt.

The older gave him a small smirk as he pulled away before attaching his lips to his brother's collar bone.

The youngest arched into the lips trying to get closer; his hands went to his brother's shirt. Nick pulled at the shirt eager to get it off. He didn't want to take it off going over Joe's head knowing that would mean his brother would have to stop sucking on his skin.

Nick tried to rip it, to tear it. But the shirt was intent on not coming off. Growling at the shirt Nick still pulled at the offending material to get it off.

Joe chuckled at his brother's frustration, the chuckles vibrating against his brother's skin, which only made Nick more frustrated.

Joe pulled away from his brother, so he could strip himself of his shirt. Before Joe could go back to what he was doing, his baby brother's lips were sucking on his nipple.

Joe moaned letting his head fall backwards, hitting his head on the wall behind him.

Pulling Joe off the wall, Nick roughly pushed him onto the bed, Joe falling with a slight bounce. Nick instantly pounced on his brother, crashing their bodies together.

Their lips met as their tongues fought for dominance, their clothed erections met causing moans to echo through the room.

Nick pulled himself off his brother so he could quickly strip them of their rest of their clothing.

Giving his brother's ass a small smack, the older flipped over and quickly got to his knees.

Nick ran his hands up his brother's muscular body grabbing his hands and putting them on the headboard.

Before Joe could react his brother had tied his hands to the headboard with their belts.

As brown eyes turned to meet brown eyes, the younger thrust into him.

Joe arched towards the bed frame, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing deep breaths to get past the slight pain.

Nick hadn't prepped him at all, or had given him any warning.

After a couple of seconds, Joe pushed back on Nick, quietly telling him to move.

Nick smirked, before pulling out and slamming back in.

He kept that up until he reangled his hips just a tad when he had slammed in. Joe instantly let out a moan mingled with a couple of curses as he arched into the bed.

Nick made sure to hit that spot with every thrust, causing Joe's body to tighten around his hard member.

Slamming into his brother relentlessly and so hard the bed was slightly moving.

Joe's knuckles were white on the headboard as he gripped it, as his body shook from his brother's thrusts.

Nick slammed into his brother once more, hitting his orgasm as he bit into his brother's shoulder.

Joe followed him as soon as Nick broke skin.

Nick sagged against his brother, reaching up he released his brother's hands before both collapsed onto the bed.

_I breakout and I start to shake_

_When I hear your name,_

_Can't walk away_

_I just can't do it_

_I can't stop, even if I tried_

_I lay down my pride, _

_I can't walk away_

_I get burned and I have to learn_

_That the courts adjourned?_

_I can't walk away_

_You drew a line and?_

_Where the trying times, _

_I can't walk away_

The brothers were drawn to each other.

No matter how they tried to stray but were pulled back in.

They were drawn like magnets.

They were drawn like a moth to the flame.

They were each others…addiction.

They were each others….Poison Ivy.


	4. Chapter 4

_7:00 pm, Second of July, Two Thousand and Eight_

_**A door opened and two brothers shuffled inside with their heads hanging. **_

_**Another brother marched in after the first two. It was obvious that he was the youngest out of the three.**_

_**The youngest circled his two oldest brothers like a vulture, his eyes narrowing at their outfits.**_

_**Why they had thought that he would allow them out wearing that was lost on him. **_

_**The eldest of the three was wearing tight leather pants that looked painted onto his body they showed off his erection and ass in the most perfect way. Covering his torso was a wife beater.**_

_**The middle brother was wearing a pair of leather pants that looked like they belonged to Demi, they were just that tight. Unfortunately for Demi, his brother filled them in better. He was also wearing a leather vest with no shirt underneath. The vest stopped right over his belly button.**_

_**Nick's brown eyes widened as they landed on the belly button in question. Following the black happy trial that grew across the smooth golden abdomen, until they met the hem of the leather pants. They then met his brother's erection as it strained against the tight leather pants. **_

_**Nick walked up to Kevin, pulling him in close for a harsh kiss. As their tongues met in the middle fighting for dominance, Nick's hand grabbed Joe's vest pulling him towards them. **_

_**As the oldest and the youngest kissed, Nick's hand slid its way down his brother's body. He lightly ticked the skin under his brother's happy trail before it found his brother's erection. Joe moaned as Nick cupped the erection, these pants were just way too tight, and the slightest pressure wasn't helping. **_

_**As Nick broke the kiss for air, his lips attached to his brother's neck sucking and nibbling on the skin.**_

_**Both the elder brother's heads fell back in a moan as their little brother bit down and started squeezed he throbbing member.**_

_**Nick smirked against Kevin's neck as both brothers arched into the ministrations trying to get closer to him. **_

_**Nick's free hand found its way to Kevin's neglected erection, rubbing him through his pants, pulling his lips off his brother causing Kev to whine slightly.**_

_**Nick turned towards his other brother before pulling him in for a harsh kiss. **_

_**Nick pulled away and stepped away from his brothers, their eyes widening at him in the process. **_

_**The youngest smirked causing the older two to shiver from the thought of what their brother was going to do.**_

_**The older two looked up when a snap resounded through the room, the younger gave them a look telling them what he wanted.**_

_**Instantly the two started to strip they didn't get very far though. Until the younger told them to stop, he told them what he wanted.**_

_**Sitting down in the chair he watched the show that would unfold in front of him. His brothers launched themselves at each other. **_

_**Their tongues tangled in the center as Kevin's fingers went to the buttons of his brother's vest. As he vest opened, Kevin's finger pinched his brother's nipples causing Joe to moan and arch into the touch. **_

_**Kevin's lips attached to his brother's neck as Joe's hands grabbed edge of his older brother's wife beater and started to pull it upwards. Kevin's hands pushed the vest off his brother's shoulders it getting stuck at his elbows. Joe whined when the vest made it so he couldn't push his brother's shirt up. **_

_**Kevin chuckled lightly at his brother as his hands grabbed his brother's wrists; he pushed them down then slid the vest off and letting it fall to the floor. As soon as his arms were free of the confinement, Joe's hands went back to taking his brother's shirt off. **_

_**The younger threw the shirt somewhere in the room, but he had already attached his lips to his brother's throat. **_

_**Kevin's hands traced down Joe's sides causing Joe to lightly giggle against his brother's neck. The hands started to undo the button on the tight leather pants. As Kevin unzipped his brother's pants, Joe's lips attached to Kevin's chest slowly moving lower. **_

_**Kevin's head fell backwards when Joe's lips found his nipples, sucking on them lightly causing him to moan loudly. **_

_**Kevin finally got Joe's zipper down, so he pushed down both his brother's pants and underwear causing him to stand naked in the room.**_

_**Kevin's pants soon followed as Joe littered his chest in kisses and small bites.**_

_**Grabbing his younger brother's chin, Kevin pulled Joe into a passionate kiss.**_

_**The two brothers pulled apart to look at the youngest who was still watching them.**_

_**Nick's eyes were trained onto the brothers, for an outsider Nick would've looked unaffected by their actions expect for the obvious erection pushing against his jeans. But Kevin and Joe knew it was an act and nothing more. **_

_**Nick motioned for Kevin to stay where he was and that he was not to touch himself or make any sound under no circumstances. **_

_**Nick stood up and once again circled Joe, causing his brother to loudly gulp. Passing behind him Nick landed a loud slap against his brother's ass causing him to gasp and jump.**_

_**Joe knew he was in trouble, why he had thought Nick would let him out dressed like that; he had no idea what he was thinking. **_

_**His eyes caught site of his brother's shoes as they stopped in front of him, but he didn't dare look up.**_

_**Nick's hand trailed up his side before grabbing his jaw to force them to have eye contact. Chocolate and caramel met but seconds later there was a loud chocked gasp from the elder. His eyes widened but once again he refused to look away. He could feel the cock ring so there was really no reason to look. **_

_**Nick smirked at his brother, before he stepped away once again. **_

_**Nick moved over to the eldest moving him over to the window. He clasped metal handcuffs around his brother's wrist before pulling them above his head and latching them around the cross bar of the curtain rod which was just about 6 feet off the ground. **_

_**He went back to his bag and came back a couple seconds later to Kevin. Bending his brother over a little he stuck in a vibrator and then a slipped a cock ring on him. **_

_**Nick left a swat on his brother's ass too before going back to the younger. But not before telling Kevin not to come unless instructed.**_

_**Pushing Joe onto the bed, and straddling him, Nick smirked before his lips met Joe's golden skin.**_

_**Nick was intent on making Joe beg for him by the time they were done, that was Joe's punishment. **_

_**Kevin's on the other hand was all about Joe. Joe was a very vocal lover, which honestly wasn't that surprising so Nick was counting on that to drive the eldest crazy.**_

_**Kevin would be able to hear every thing that the 2 younger did but would not see it. And the vibrator in his ass happened to have a remote, which Nick held in his pocket. **_

_**Nick left small love bites all over his brother's collar bone and neck before attaching his lips to his brother's nipples. **_

_**He slowly circled his tongue around the nub, before flicking it; he then followed the same actions on the other.**_

_**Nick lightly bit on his brother's left nipple causing Joe to gasp and arch into him. Letting go of swollen nub, Nick nipped at his brother's rib cage while his hands went to play with his brother's nipples. **_

_**The younger's tongue then traced its way down his brother's chiseled body before dipping into the bellybutton.**_

_**The youngest nipped at his brother's left hip bone before he took the head of his brother in his mouth. **_

_**Joe's loud moan was echoed by Kevin as Nick choose that moment to turn on the vibrator.**_

_**Nick swirled his tongue around Joe's head causing his brother to mew at the sensation. **_

_**Nick licked his way down Joe's erection before swallowing it whole causing Joe to moan and arch backwards. **_

_**After applying a light sucking on and off for a few seconds that caused Joe to try get more of his erection in his brother's mouth by arching into Nick.**_

_**Nick held down his brother's hips so he wouldn't choke, he didn't give blow jobs often and he didn't want to die choking on his brother's dick.**_

_**Nick swirled his tongue around his brother's length as he applied lube to his fingers.**_

_**Nick took his mouth off of Joe, his caramel brown eyes met Joe's heavy lidded chocolate brown ones, and the younger sent him a smirk. **_

_**Nick pressed a control on the remote turning the vibrator up a little higher, as Nick disappeared between Joe's legs. **_

_**A strangled yelp left Joe's lips as Nick's tongue slid over the older's entrance. Nick smirked before pressing his tongue inwards.**_

_**Nick pushed his tongue into his brother's channel; he curled his tongue and then uncurled his tongue causing Joe to practically sob at the action. **_

_**Nick smirked before pulling his tongue out and then thrusting it back in, mimicking what he plan do to his brother in a few moments.**_

_**Nick withdrew his tongue and easily slipped in a finger as he leaned forward to claim his brother's lips in a harsh kiss. **_

_**Soon a second finger was scissoring his brother, his brother whimpering at the action. Nick took his fingers out of his brother to turn up Kevin's vibrator a little higher before plunging 3 fingers back into his brother hitting the prostate head on causing Joe to emit a loud moan.**_

_**Nick smirked knowing he had found his brothers' weakness, so the next couple of pumps into his brother's channel he stroked the prostate.**_

_**Nick's mouth bit down on his brother's right hipbone intent on leaving a mark there. He let go of the skin, smirking at the redness that the skin had gained. He left a small kiss there. **_

_**A please soon echoed through the room leaving the lips of the middle brother. Nick raised his eyebrow and smirked at the body before him. **_

_**Pushing his fingers in and holding them up against the tender spot and leaving them there. His caramel brown eyes watched as his brother thrashed his head from one side to another whimpering. A smirk once again traced across the youngest's lips as he watched his brother trying to move his body under his so he could fuck himself on his fingers. **_

_**A whimpered please met his ears, but he shook his head and then bent down placing his tongue back into his brother's bellybutton before he licked his way across his brother abdomen to the mark from earlier on the hip bone. **_

_**His tongue then traced upwards over each of his brother's ribs before circling the right nipple and sucking on it lightly. His mouth then went up wards, the tongue tracing over the overexposed collarbone and his brother's Adam's apple before pulling the earlobe into his mouth. He took his brother's member into his other hand and started stroking up and down in a slow motion. **_

_**An mantra of 'oh god' met his ears causing the younger to smirk, before a whisper of 'I'm not God, but I might answer your prayer,' left his lips.**_

_**Nick lips went to his brother's collarbone and started to suck on the tanned skin that laid before him as Joe wiggled and whimpered under him.**_

_**Seconds later a 'GOD DAMMIT Nick, Just take him already' met his ears. Biting almost harshly on his brother's skin knowing it would leave a mark before turning to met the gaze of the eldest's. **_

_**Kevin was watching them with lust filled almost brown eyes, Nick raised his eyebrow before just turning off the vibrator. **_

_**Nick smirked when his oldest brother let out a whimper from the action. **_

_**Nick slowly got off Joe, causing him to whimper almost pathetically. Nick sauntered over to his brother smacking him on the ass. He reached up and unhooked the handcuffs, turning his brother around so Kevin was now facing the bed and relocking them. **_

_**He grabbed his brother's cock and stroked a few times, smirking as his brother's moan echoed through out the room. **_

_**Nick then left his Kevin and went back to Joe. Spreading his brother's legs and without another word pushed right in to the hilt. **_

_**Nick stayed still even after Joe had given his consent for him to move. Nick's caramel brown eyes were boring into Kevin's golden honey eyes neither willing to look away. **_

_**A whispered 'Please Nick,' met his ears, but he still didn't look away from Kev, waiting for his brother to break the eye contact first. **_

_**Kevin finally looked away, letting Nick to get back to Joe.**_

_**Nick pulled out before slamming back into his brother.**_

_**He repeated this a couple of times before he finally hit his brother's prostate head on. Nick smirked before aiming for that spot over and over.**_

_**Once again a mantra of 'oh god' was echoing through out the small room. **_

_**Nick slammed in once more before he let himself go, as he came down from his high he reached down finally pulling off Joe's cock ring.**_

_**Joe moaned and arched right into him as his sensitive cock burst and his orgasm slammed right into him.**_

_**Nick collapsed onto Joe as both their highs settled. **_

_**Everyone's allergic to posion ivy**_

_**Everybody needs a little poison ivy**_

_**Everybody wants a little poison ivy.**_

_**The brothers were drawn to each other. **_

_**No matter how they tried to stray but were pulled back in.**_

_**They were drawn like magnets.**_

_**They were drawn like a moth to the flame.**_

_**They were each others…addiction.**_

_**They were each others… Poison Ivy.**_


End file.
